There's A Mile Gone For Every Minute Passed
by KidsInLove3132
Summary: Ryan is the new girl in Towson. Luckily she has her new step-brother who just so happens to be the drummer for All Time Low. He helps her fit in and deal with all the crazy drama that's associated with the All Time Low boys, but can she handle it?
1. Introduction

"Honey, let's try and get the rest of the boxes! I think it's going to start to rain soon!"

And this is the start of my new life, in Towson, Maryland. My father just got married to someone he just met a few months ago. But they seemed to hit it off and now I no longer have to see my birthmother—which is a-ok to me.

They just got married a week ago, and now we're already moving in. it's a big house though, four bedrooms and a nice basement. I'm happy for my dad but I just wish we didn't have to leave Philadelphia, I really loved it there. Yeah, there may have been lots of violence and drugs but I liked the people there, they were real, and I have no clue how the people here in Towson are going to be. I guess I will just have to hope for the best!

"Ryan, dear! It's time for our first family dinner. Come downstairs now!"

Well this is going to be fun! It's my first family dinner with my new step-mother, who doesn't even remember my name and my new step-brother.

"Hi sweetie, you can just take a seat here, next to your new step-brother, Rian!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Kathy. What is for dinner?"

"We're going to have spaghetti and meatballs! I thought it would be something we could all enjoy!" she replied.

"I'm a vegan, but that's okay, I guess I could just have the pasta" I said. I kind of felt bad, but it wasn't my fault she didn't know!

"Nice going mom! Great meal choice!" said the short dark haired kid to my left, who I assumed was the other Rian.

"Hi, I didn't really introduce myself, my name's Rian Dawson." He said.

"Well, hi. I'm Ryan, too."

"WE HAVE THE SAME NAME?" he screamed out at the dinner table. It was hilarious.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" he screamed even louder.

"Yeah it's great!" I said sarcastically. His expression changed and his smile faded a bit.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, trying to make up for my bitchiness.

"I'm fifteen, sixteen in September. I'm going into my sophomore year at Dulaney high school this September, how about you?

"Same, but I just turned fifteen in July. I guess imp going to the same high school, too."

"Cool, I can show you around since you're the 'new girl'," he said, while making air quotes around the words new girl.

"So, anyway, how is you meatball-less pasta?" he said with a laugh, "I couldn't imagine being a _vegan_, I love meat too much!"

We both laughed and then continue to eat our meals. This day was going surprisingly well. I didn't think I'd get along with him this well, but he's nice and I think we could really get along well together.


	2. Everything I Ask For

I was woken up at 11am the morning after I had moved into my new house. Someone was loudly playing the drums—really loudly. I figured that it was Rian. Looking around my new, awfully bright pink room, I noticed there is still tons of re-arranging and decorating I have to. I wasn't real happy about the color choice, because I loathed the color pink, but my father said Kathy always wanted a daughter to do girly things with. Unfortunately for her, I'm not a girly girl.  
>I got out of my bed and, looking into my mirror, I looked terrible. My hair was frizzy and wavy, so I decided to go into my bathroom and turn on my straightener. It only took about five minutes to fix my hair, after that I decided to get dressed. I put on black denim shorts, a purple tank top, and a grey Blink-182 sweatshirt; one of my favorites.<br>As I walked down the stairs, the music kept getting louder and louder. I went into the basement to find Rian banging his heart out on a set of drums.  
>"Hey! Why are you playing the drums so early in the morning?" I tried to yell over the noise. He didn't even notice I was in the room. He finally stopped. Panting, he said,<br>"It's eleven! That's not early. And my band is coming over later so I need to make sure I know all the songs."  
>"You have a band? Awesome! Can I watch you guys later?" I said.<br>"Uh, yeah, I don't see why not. They'll be here at 1:30. I'll introduce you when they come, but can you let me practice now?" I said sure and then left. I went upstairs, grabbed a water bottle, and then went straight to my room. I needed to start on my organizing, I had tons of Blink-182, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, and Good Charlotte posters lying around on my floor and I needed to put them on the walls, and maybe if I'm lucky they'll cover up this nasty pink.

My room was finally finished after 2 hours of hard work. I decided to go downstairs and eat some lunch; I was starving. The fridge was over capacitated, there was yogurt, hamburgers, hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, last night's left-over's, yet the only thing I could find that I would eat was a salad. I put it all in a little bowl and started eating. It was by far the worst salad I think I've ever had. As I was cleaning up the dish there was a knock on the door.  
>"Hey, um, is Rian home? My name is Zack." Asked the cute, tall, light haired guy standing on my new porch.<br>"Hi, I'm Ryan, Rian's new step-sister and yeah he's downstairs in the basement." I told him.  
>"You guys have the same name. That's awesome! So should I just…" he said gesturing his arm towards the inside of the house.<br>"Sorry, yeah, just come on in."  
>We both walked downstairs to the basement together in awkward silence. Rian was on the tan leather sofa, drenched in sweat, drinking from a water bottle.<br>"Hey Zack! What's up? You're here early, I didn't think you were going to be here for another half hour, I'll be right back I'm going to go put on some less sweaty clothes." He said to Zack with a toothy smile. And for the first time I noticed his teeth were white. Yes, I know all teeth are white but his were really, really white!  
>"Alright dude, I'll just wait down here." Zack said to Rian as he jogged up the stairs.<br>For the next five minutes while Rian was changing, Zack and I just sat next to each other. It was the most uncomfortable moment I think I've ever had. Neither of would say a word or even look at each other. We both just looked around the room and if we made eye contact we would turn our heads back immediately. I was terrible at talking to people I didn't know; I just wished someone else would walk in to break the tension.  
>"Hey!" Rian said while walking back down the stairs, holding the 'e' longer than anyone should.<br>"Alex and Jack just got here!" he said excitedly. Next thing I knew two guys came running down the stairs. The first one was tall wearing light jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his dark hair being covered by a red bandana. The other one was a little shorter, wearing a striped polo, jeans, and a green bandana. These guys sure liked to wear bandanas.  
>"Alex. Jack. This is my new step-sister Ryan." Rian said pointing to me.<br>"Ryan, this is Alex," he said referring to the one in the green bandana, "and this is Jack" he said pointed to the guy with an odd strip of blonde in his hair.  
>"NO WAY!" Jack screamed.<br>"You're wearing a Blink-182 hoodie! Do you like Blink? I LOVE BLINK-182! They are totally awesome. We have to become best friends forever!" he said so fast I could barely hear it. Then he ran over and hugged me. I couldn't even get to talk before Alex opened his mouth.  
>"HEY!" he yelled, "I am supposed to be your best friend forever! You can't just meet some girl and become best friends with her because she like Blink, that's just not cool!" he said trying to sound upset because I instantly became jack's new BFF.<br>"I'm sure we can all be best friends forever..." I said with a big, kind of awkward smile on my face. Jack was still clinging onto my waist.  
>"Hey, Jack, I know that now were like best friends and all but will you please let go! I can't breathe!" I said<br>"Oh, sorry." he said backing away. He had the most adorable frown on his face; it made me want to hug him and never let go, which was ironic because he's frowning because I didn't want to hug him.  
>"Okay guys, we really need to start practicing. We suck balls!" Zack said. Jack made a funny giggle when Zack said the word 'balls'. I swear he was getting more adorable by the second.<br>"Guys, Zack is right. We need to start practicing!" Alex said.  
>"Oh and by the way, have any of you found anyone who can play guitar?" he added.<br>"Dude why do we need a second guitarist? Isn't Jack enough?" Rian responded.  
>"We discussed this last time we all practiced; I think the music could sound a lot better if we have a second guitarist!" Alex replied. I didn't want to say it, but it just came out, like word vomit.<br>"I know how to play the guitar. I've been playing since I was ten." I immediately regretted it afterwards. They all turned and looked at me. Alex looked like a little kid who just got a lollipop bigger than his head.  
>"Really? You can play! That is amazing; we've found ourselves a second guitarist!" Alex joyfully screamed.<br>"Wait a second," Jack said, "if we're going to do this we have to do it properly."  
>"What the hell are you…" Zack said. He was cut off when Jack shushed him. Jack then took his guitar out of its bag, walked towards me, got down on one knee and asked,<br>"Ryan, would you like to be our second guitarist?" he asked while looking up at me with a hopeful smile. I could not retain my laugher, but somehow I had managed to say yes. Surprisingly enough Jack had hugged me. Again. It has only been an hour, but I am really starting to like these guys. And now I'm in a band with them!  
>It seems like this new start could go really well. I'm away from my awful mom, I'm in a band with great, new friends, and I'm happy. Maybe this is my chance to turn my life around.<p> 


	3. All The Small Things

It has been two weeks since I joined the band All Time Low as the second guitarist. I love it. I have made three new best friends and really got to know my new step-brother. And the music isn't bad either.  
>Today is the first day of my sophomore year at Dulaney High School. I got out of the back seat of our car and looked at Rian as he got out of the passenger seat.<br>"You ready?" he asked me. I shrugged. We walked up to the school where we met Alex and Jack. Zack went to a different high school. Jack, as always, ran up and hugged me. He has finally learned to let me go after a minute.  
>"I have to go get my schedule. Wish me luck guys!" I said with an all too peppy smile and walked into the main office.<br>I asked a secretary for my schedule because I was new. She asked my name and grade and then went into her filing cabinet. She looked for a minute and pulled out my schedule. It read as follows:

Homeroom: Room B-16 Mr. Porter  
>Chemistry: Room B-4 Mrs. Bell<br>World History: Room B-8 Miss Daniels  
>Lunch: Cafeteria<br>English 2: Room B-16 Mr. Porter  
>Photography 2: Room A-1 Mrs. Samson<br>Health: Room A-10 Miss Walker  
>Algebra 2: Room C-11 Mr. Dallas<br>French 2: Room A-14 Mrs. Ross

I walked to my homeroom and put my bag in my locker. The bell rang and I went to my first class: Chemistry. I walked it to see a short, brunette woman who was maybe in her late forties. She was scolding a student for chewing gum; I could tell she was going to be tough.  
>"Ryan! Ryan!" I heard someone call. I looked around when my eyes caught Jack. I ran over to him.<br>"Jack! Hey! Let me see your schedule." He looked through his folders; they were already torn. One actually had a peanut butter stain on it. "Jack," I laughed, "It's the first day of school. Those folders are new. How are they already messy?" He laughed but didn't really answer. He handed me a paper; it was his schedule. We had almost all of the same classes together, except he was taking music instead of photography. The second bell rang, signaling for us to sit down. Obviously Jack and I sat next to each other, passing notes the entire period.  
>Next was World History. When we got there, the lights in the classroom were off, so the class waited outside the door.<br>"How can the teacher be late? She just had a class!" I ranted to Jack. "Maybe she had to pee!" He said with a giggle.  
>About five minutes later a tall, large women walked around the corner. She had a very large stack of papers in her hands. "Sorry I'm late, guys! I needed to get some copies." She opened the door and we walked in. Jack and I sat in the back of the room.<br>Miss Daniels wasted no time; we got our textbooks and some homework. We were allowed to start early and work with someone else as long as we weren't too loud. She handed out a packet of ten or twelve pages.  
>"Great." Jack and I murmured together. I looked at him and smiled. "Well, we better get to work. Lets see what we can find in the glossary of the textbook." He agreed and opened to the back of our textbook.<p>

~Jack's POV~

Having classes with Ryan was awesome. She made class interesting.  
>"Do we really have to do all of this?" I asked her.<br>"Its ridiculous, I know!" Ryan said without looking up. She was copying definitions. I just stared at her. Her ginger, curly hair was up in a messy bun, exposing a bit of her neck and- what was I doing? I shook my head and went to copying definitions.

~Ryan's POV~

I couldn't really concentrate on these stupid definitions. I started out focused, but then I got bored and started doodling. I looked over at Jack. He was doodling too. Well, he was drawing stick figures with swords, but still, he wasn't writing.  
>"I really don't want to do this right now. Wanna just talk?" I asked him. "Yes!" he replied and threw his pencil down onto the desk. He leaned back in his chair so that only the back legs were on the floor.<br>"Jack that probably isn't a good idea. You could fall and-"  
>"I do this all the time, Ryan." He said, cutting me off. " I'll be fine!" Jack leaned back even further, probably just to prove that he wouldn't fall.<br>I poked his stomach, putting him off balance. "Holy shit!" Jack screamed as he fell backwards. I looked at the teacher to see if she heard Jack swear over everyone laughing. She did. I helped Jack up, still laughing.  
>"Jack!" I whispered. "She heard you." Before Miss Daniels came over to yell at him though, the bell rang. We ran out of the door.<br>Next period was lunch. Jack and I went to my locker and then his. We wouldn't leave each other's side.  
>Walking down to the cafeteria, we met up with Alex and Rian who had the same lunch as we did. They were serving spicy chicken sandwiches today. Apparently that was Jack's favorite.<br>"You have to try these! They are awesome!" He said in line, grabbing a sandwich. I reached for a salad. He looked down at me with a sad look, like I had just killed his puppy.  
>"I'm vegan, Jack. Remember?"<br>"Oh. Right. I'm sorry." We bought our lunches as sat down at a table with Rian, Alex and maybe ten other people I didn't know. I guess Rian had a girlfriend, Kara, because they were holding hands under the table. Kara seemed really nice.  
>"Hey guys!" Alex shouted. "Don't forget Friday at my house!" I looked at Rian, confused. "Alex has a party every year after the first week of school." He explained. "Oh, cool!" I replied and went back to my salad.<br>After lunch was English with Alex and Jack. The three of us walked in to see an old man; he was at least 60 years old. He was almost completely bald, and what hair he did have was gray.  
>"Okay, everyone," He began in a stern voice, "You are going to be writing a lot of essays this year." The class groaned. He ignored us. "So why don't we start one today?" We groaned even louder. "Everyone will have the class period to write about what you plan to do in a few years when you go to college. What are your career plans? And I don't want any of that 'Oh I want to be a rock star' crap."<br>I looked at Jack and Alex. We all smiled. Looks like we were going to be bull-shitting this one.  
>I decided to write about becoming a vegan chef and opening my own restaurant. The bell rang and we handed in our essays at his desk. "What did you guys write about?" I asked.<br>"Oh I wrote about wanting to be a famous guitar player." Jack said with a grin on his face. Alex looked like he was going to smack him... "Jack he specifically said NOT to write about that!"  
>"Yeah I know," Jack replied. "But what else was I supposed to do? That is what's gonna happen!" I shook my head.<br>I left the guys on their way to music and went to photography. The teacher, Mrs. Samson, just talked about the class rules: don't break the cameras, don't be afraid to ask questions, don't break the cameras, no gum, don't break the cameras. I wanted to fall asleep; I was about to but the bell woke me up from my daydream.  
>I went to my next class-Health.<br>I got there and saw a wide-eyed Jack. This couldn't be good.  
>I looked at the sign next to the door: Sex-Ed.<br>Shit.

I looked back at Jack and then once again at the sign.  
>Fuck. At least this was going to be interesting.<br>We went in and saw a very tall, pretty blonde at the teacher's desk... Of course the beautiful teacher has to teach young, horny kids about sex.  
>I looked up at Jack. He had his books in front of his dick. I busted out laughing.<br>"Jack Bassam Barakat," I whispered to him," you have a boner?"  
>He turned a bright red. "Shit, Ryan, don't tell anyone. But yeah don't you just want to rip her clothes off? Wait… never mind. Forget this happened."<br>I shook my head and turned to Miss Walker who was standing up. She slowly walked around in one of those short, high-waist, floral skirts and a tank top. You know, the ones that look like dresses. Anyway, she was informing us about what we were going to be learning about for the majority of the year: STD's. Jack and I immediately looked at each other and whispered in unison "HERPES!"  
>My next class was algebra. Rian, Alex, Jack, and I were all in the same class. I didn't pay attention when the teacher, Mr. Dallas, was talking. I was really good at algebra in my old high school; I took advanced. I decided to just zone out and talk to Alex the whole time about useless stuff that neither of us would remember when the period was over. Rian, who was behind me, almost fell asleep, so I thought it would be fun to throw pencils at him to wake him up. The bell finally rang to signal last period, thank God.<br>The bell rang and we walked to French. Madame Ross was greeting us at the door. "Bonjour clase," She said once we were all in. She blabbed on about what we would be learning and handed out or textbooks. The final bell finally rang, signaling the announcements.  
>Alex, Jack, Rian and I all went to our lockers and met back up in front of the main office. We got into Kathy's car and drove home.<p> 


End file.
